Bittersweet
by Shiwla
Summary: Serie de momentos basados en la relación entre Gin y Rangiku, unos dulces y otros agrios. Reto para la comunidad 30 vicios
1. 1 Límite

_**BITTERSWEET**_

**1. Límite.**

Los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban el día y el frescor nocturno aún se notaba en el aire, era el momento que más le gustaba del día, en el que todo permanecía aún tranquilo, en el que los más madrugadores no se han despertado aún y los más trasnochadores ya se han acostado, haciendo que todo estuviese tranquilo, en paz, y podía sumirse completamente en sus pensamientos sin que nada ni nadie lo molestase.

Sin embargo hacía varios días en los que esa tranquilidad era totalmente imposible de encontrar fuese la hora que fuese.

Suspiró. Estaba sentado en uno de los tejados más altos del Seireitei, observando ese paisaje tan familiar para él, ahora sumido en el caos, un caos que él mismo había contribuido a provocar, pero que casi todos achacaban a los Ryoka que habían penetrado a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a Kuchiki Rukia de una ejecución que se celebraría ese mismo día, incluido el asesinato de uno de los capitanes.

Repasó una vez más el plan, más por aburrimiento que porque lo necesitase realmente, eran tantas las veces que lo habían machacado Aizen, Tousen y él... Para que todo saliese a pedir de boca, habían sopesado todas las posibles eventualidades que podrían surgir y el método para solucionarlas. Ya sólo faltaba esperar, esperar a que Aizen diese la orden, hacerse con el Hougyoku de una forma u otra, e ir hacia su nuevo hogar en Hueco Mundo. Relativamente fácil.

Era consciente de que algunos desconfiaban de él, sobre todo el pequeño capitán Hitsugaya, pero eso tampoco resultaba un problema, ni para el plan, ni para él. Nunca había destacado por levantar simpatías, ni tampoco lo había pretendido, alejando a todo el que se acercaba un poco a él con su actitud burlesca, con esa eterna sonrisa, con esa máscara perenne que nadie conseguía arrancar. Nadie excepto ella, esa niña que salvó de la muerte en el desierto, su amiga, su amante... su amor. En los últimos años había intentado alejarla de él, borrarla de su vida, y lo había conseguido... a medias. Porque a pesar de todo, ella seguía a su lado, apoyándolo, confiando en él

Ellos estaban luchando por algo en lo que creían, cada uno tenía sus razones. Aizen por conseguir el poder absoluto. Tousen para reestablecer el orden y la justicia que creía perdidas en la Sociedad de Almas, y que creía que Aizen impondría, una forma muy personal de definir la justicia, pero, ¿acaso se podía definir de otra manera que no fuese de forma personal?

El límite entre lo justo y lo injusto, entre el bien y el mal, es una línea tan fina, que fácilmente se puede traspasar, tan sólo basta con comparar dos puntos de vista distintos. ¿Cuál es el límite entre el héroe y el villano? ¿De verdad existe una diferencia clara entre ellos? La respuesta es clara, no. Los grandes héroes en tiempos de guerra podrían ser considerados grandes asesinos en tiempos de paz.

Él también tenía sus razones para aliarse con Aizen y traicionar a los que hasta ahora habían sido compañeros. Tenía muy claro que el "amable" capitán no sentía ningún tipo de afecto o simpatía hacia él, que lo consideraba como a un simple peón en su juego por llegar a ser dios, un peón peligroso, pues no demostraba la misma reverencia incondicional que demostraba Tousen. Él simplemente representaría su papel hasta que creyese conveniente, el sentimiento era mutuo, él no era un iluso idealista como el ciego.

Echó otro vistazo al paisaje, no iba a echar de menos aquello, siempre había tenido la facultad de no encariñarse con nada ni nadie, y como en toda regla hay una excepción, su excepción era Rangiku, ella era lo único que hacía que desease permanecer en el Seireitei, pero eso no ocurriría, como tampoco ella lo acompañaría a él, y esta separación inminente lo estaba torturando.

En algunas noches, el delirio se apoderaba de él y pensaba en secuestrarla y llevársela con él, pero pronto desechaba esa idea como lo que era, una locura, Rangiku no se merecía eso, ni él era una persona que se dejara llevar por impulsos. Y era en eso en lo que pensaba en ese momento, en llevársela con él, el echo de que una persona tan egoísta como él se hubiese enamorado de alguien, lo hacía tremendamente necesitado de ella, incluso algo posesivo.

Definitivamente, tendría que hacer algo para matar el tiempo que quedaba y no hacer ninguna estupidez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se veía tranquila, aceptando su propia muerte. Caminaba con seguridad aplastante sobre aquel puente, escoltada por los guardias, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el Soukyoku. Se detuvo un momento, seguramente al notar la desaparición de la energía espiritual de su querido amigo Renji.

- Buenas, ¿qué tal todo Rukia-chan?

- Ichimaru Gin.

- Muy mal, tan malhablada como siempre. No soy "Gin", sino "Capitán Ichimaru". Si no cambias de actitud te llevarás una buena bronca de tu hermanito.

- Disculpe, Capitán Ichimaru - no pudo evitar reírse, podría sonar cruel, pero en ese momento su retorcida mente buscaba torturar a otro que no fuera él mismo, necesitaba olvidar que quedaban apenas horas para separarse de Rangiku, y no había mejor manera que esa.

- Venga, venga, ¿te lo has tomado en serio? No he venido a cuchichear contigo. No te preocupes, creo que nos llevamos bien.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí Capitán Ichimaru?

- Ah... nada en especial. Estaba dando una vuelta y he venido a hacerte rabiar un poco - la chica lo miró con una mezcla de odio y miedo, siempre la había aterrorizado con su mera presencia - ¿qué pasa estás en las nubes?

- Nada.

- Vaya, parece que no ha muerto... Abarai-kun - sus palabras surgieron el efecto deseado, la chica abrió los ojos esperanzada, buscando con la mirada a su amigo - No tardará... en morir. No estés triste, sólo porque haya intentado salvarte, Rukia-chan - lo dijo sin perder su sonrisa tan característica, haciendo que ella se enfadara aún más.

- ¡No digas lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza!

- ¿Asustada?

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No quieres que Abarai y los demás mueran, ¿verdad? Cuando una persona no quiere que otros mueran, de repente le asusta morir ella misma - la miró, acentuando la sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te salve?

Pudo percibir un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, eso lo alegró, significaba que en el fondo de su ser, no había aceptado del todo que su ejecución estuviese próxima, que aún esperaba que todo se solucionara, aunque fuese un sentimiento muy escondido dentro de sí misma.

- ¡¿C-capitán Ichimaru?! ¡¿Qué está... diciendo?!

Los guardias lo miraron asustados.

- ¿Qué te parece? - añadió, sin hacerle caso a los guardias, mientras se acercaba a Rukia - Si tuviese ganas podría salvarte ahora mismo. A ti, y a Abarai-kun... y a todos los demás.

Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Podía notar perfectamente la confusión que le habían provocado sus palabras.

- Era coña - se dio la vuelta, alejándose - bye bye, Rukia-chan, nos vemos en el Soukyoku.

A lo lejos escuchó el grito de desesperación de Rukia, sonrió aún más y siguió su camino.

* * *

Aquí el primer momento, ya tengo subido algunos en otras páginas, en concreto hasta el 7, así que los primeros "vicios" los subiré rápido, pero, como dije en mi profile, suelo tardar en actualizar las cosas.

También quería decir que, como los momentos no tienen nada que ver, lo he puesto rated M, porque llegará un momento en el que la cosa se pondrá más subida de tono, aunque la mayoría de los capítulos tengan una temática bastante tonta. Bueno, nada más, gracias por leer.


	2. 2 Sumisión

mmmmm... hola ^.^!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando esto, me sorprendo a mí misma de lo rápido (aunque puede que tenga que ver el que ya estuviera escrito de antes... -.-u), bueno, la cosa es que me aburría y me he dicho, "vamos a subir otra... minihistoria??"

Otra cosa que se olvidó poner, sé que es difícil de creer, pero ni Bleach, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, son de un tal Tite Kubo... una lástima... en fin... yo no gano nada con esto, sólo entretenerme un rato y fantasear un poco.

* * *

**_BITTERSWEET_**

**2. Sumisión.**

Era un día despejado, la fresca brisa, unida a los cálidos rayos del sol, invitaban a la autocontemplación en cualquier lugar alejado del bullicio y tumbarse sobre la verde hierba, y si es con una buena compañía, mejor que mejor.

En días como ese, acostumbraba a esconder todo el papeleo en algún lugar en el que pensaba que su capitán no lo encontraría, o que por lo menos tardaría bastante en hacerlo, y desaparecía durante horas de la división para entregarse a sus placeres y vicios, ya fuese irse de compras, o acabar con las reservas de sake de Ikaku.

Sin embargo, aquel día era especial.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – una voz proveniente de la puerta, la sobresaltó hasta el punto de tirar alguno de los informes que estaba revisando al suelo.

- ¡Capitán! Estoy trabajando, ¿no lo ve? – dijo señalando una pila de informes ya rellenos y clasificados que había a un lado de la mesa, mientras recogía los que se habían caído.

- ¿T-te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hitsugaya preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – sonrió forzadamente – Por cierto, el capitán Ukitake quería hablar con usted – añadió, mientras lo empujaba para que saliera del despacho.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y miró los informes que aún le quedaban, suspiró resignada, precisamente no era lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo, pero era mejor que permanecer ociosa y ponerse a pensar en la pelea, si es que se la podía llamar así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Los finos rayos del sol del amanecer se colaban por la ventana medio cerrada de la habitación de Rangiku, dándole directamente en la cara y arrancándolo del sueño. Sin abrir los ojos, adormilado, intentó de nuevo sumergirse en ese mundo de fantasías, se estaba demasiado bien en esa cama como para abandonarla tan pronto._

_Lo intentó durante un rato, pero al contrario de sus deseos, cada vez era más consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba, de sus obligaciones... de sus remordimientos, que conforme se iba aproximando el gran momento lo agobiaban más y más._

_Al final abrió los ojos molesto, encontrándose con la cara de la mujer que parecía dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos. Aún no sabía exactamente cuándo, cómo o por qué la había empezado a necesitar de esa manera, casi enfermiza, cada día se prometía a sí mismo el alejarla para siempre de su vida, pero al verla, la razón pasaba a un segundo plano y volvía a caer en sus brazos._

_Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero a veces pensaba que el haberla salvado de la muerte en aquel desolador paraje había sido el mayor, un error que lo distraía de sus planes, pero el único error del que no se arrepentía. La miró dormir tranquilamente, la miró con un cariño casi desconocido en él, sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro, mientras su mano acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla de Rangiku._

_Le dio un último beso en la frente antes de salir sigilosamente de la cama para vestirse y volver a la rutina diaria._

_- ¿Gin? – se paró justo en la puerta al escuchar la adormilada voz de Rangiku llamándolo mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas, se había despertado al notar su ausencia – ¿dónde vas?_

_- A un sitio – contestó sin siquiera darse la vuelta._

_La muchacha se levantó, con las sábanas como única protección sobre su cuerpo, y se fue acercando a él._

_- ¿Por qué nunca me dices dónde vas?_

_- Es un secreto, Ran-chan._

_- Estoy cansada de tantos secretos, Gin, estoy cansada de tantos misterios... – pausa – estoy cansada de esperar. ¿Qué soy para ti, Gin?_

_Ichimaru se dio la vuelta y la miró intensamente con esos ojos rojos que casi siempre ocultaba, serio como pocas veces se le veía, se acercó a ella para darle un beso suave en la frente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_- Lo siento, Rangiku – volvió a darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación._

_- Si sales por ahí sin contestarme – el capitán se paró con la mano alzada hacia la puerta – no te molestes en volver a dirigirme la palabra._

_Gin volteó la cabeza, regalándole una de sus habituales sonrisas y salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras él, y dos gotas de agua, nacidas en los celestes ojos de Rangiku, se precipitaron al suelo, mientras se prometía a sí misma el no volver a caer entre los brazos del capitán de la tercera división._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A las pocas semanas, Gin volvió, pero cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, ella hacía como si no existiese.

Era ya de noche cuando terminó todo el papeleo de la división, y se fue a su habitación a descansar, se daría un buen baño e iría en busca de Ikaku, o más bien, de su sake.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su piel, arrastrando sus problemas por el desagüe.

Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla y se dirigió hacia el armario, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura. No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era, había sentido tantas veces esos brazos abrazándola, que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la cuenta.

Por un momento se dejó llevar por esa sensación de bienestar que la había envuelto, pero pronto reaccionó. Se separó bruscamente.

- Creí haberte dejado claro que no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

- Vamos, Ran-chan, ¿aún estás enfadada? Te van a salir arrugas.

Gin sonreía mientras la atrapaba de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Capitán Ichimaru, suélteme!

Por toda respuesta, el chico la besó bruscamente, empujándola hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

- Te he echado de menos.

Gin le quitó la toalla despacio, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Ella intentó oponer resistencia en un principio, pero cuando sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, mientras besaba su cuello, dirigiéndola hacia la cama, el calor empezó a inundar su cuerpo, y el deseo de sentir más obnubiló su mente, y fue irremediable el dejarse llevar.

Quitándole casi a tirones su uniforme de capitán, y dándole besos en los que le decía cuánto lo había añorado en esos dos meses en los que no se habían dirigido la palabra. Reconociendo que frente a él sólo podía comportarse como una niña sumisa que le concedía todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia, he de admitir que en un principio no iba a acabar así, sino que continuaba un poco más... no sé si me entendéis, pero me dije a mí misma "'cuxi' para el carro, estamos en el segundo vicio de la tabla, hay 28 más, no empieces tan fuerte que después te desinflas" y me respondí de mala gana: "bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, vaaaaaaaaaale", pero es que, cuando vi el título, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza es una escena Lemon un poco... bueno, con el título sumisión os podéis imaginar... lo sé, estoy enferma, pero soy feliz así XP

Weeeee, dejando a un lado mis fantas... digo, tonterías, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos entretenido.

Respondiendo a los reviews, que por cierto, me han hecho muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima ilusión:

**Tsukishirohime-chan:** gracias por la bienvenida ^.^!! Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, sinceramente le tenía mucho miedo a escribir sobre estos dos, sobre todo Gin, pero al ver lo poquito que hay de ellos me anímé. Yo también creo que Gin no es tan malo como piensa mucha gente, y que de verdad siente algún cariño hacia Ran, aunque no sea amor propiamente dicho.

**Rukis:** gracias por el cumplido, de verdad que me hace muy feliz que guste lo que escribo, y me ha hecho mucha ilusión que me pusieras en favoritos. Por ahora voy a actualizar algo seguido, lo malo es cuando se me acaben los capítulos que tengo escritos entonces no sé cuánto tardaré en acualizar.

Besitos a todos (hoy estoy besucona n.n) Shiwla.


	3. 3 Vergüenza

_Hola a todos, ya sé que me he tardado siglos en actualizar cuando dije que estos primeros los iba a subir rápido, pero entre que se me rompió el ordenador, que me fui de viaje, y que mi vida da más vueltas que los carricoches de la feria, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a subir... pero bueno, ya he vuelto con más ánimos y con un ordenador nuevo, así que sin más dilación..._

* * *

**_BITTERSWEET_**

**3. Vergüenza.**

Miró el camino por quinta vez, esperando inútilmente ver aparecer su figura en el horizonte, empezaba a impacientarse, y eso que él no se caracterizaba por perder la paciencia fácilmente.

Optó por sentarse bajo uno de los árboles más cercanos al camino y seguir esperando.

Suspiró.

- Esta mujer... siempre me hace lo mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Despertó por el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ésta se había abierto y una mujer pelirroja había saltado hacia él y lo había abrazado, cayendo los dos al suelo._

_- ¡Gin, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?!_

_- Rangiku, ¿crees que despertar a alguien aporreando la puerta es normal? – la regañó, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_- No me digas que estabas dormido a estas horas – comentó sorprendida – no es propio de ti._

_- Anoche estuve trabajando hasta tarde._

_- Ajá – Rangiku lo soltó y se levantó – no me has contestado, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?_

_- No, no lo sé – dijo levantándose también y sacudiéndose la ropa – ¿por qué no me das una pista?_

_- Pues hoy es el aniversario de la primera vez que... – se puso un dedo en los labios haciendo una pequeña pausa, pensando qué iba a decir a continuación._

_- "...la primera vez que..." te lo estás inventando._

_- Es que hoy me apetecía escaquearme..._

_- Y querías engatusarme a mí – concluyó._

_- Vamos, teniente, muestra un poco más de entusiasmo. ¿Tienes que hacer algo esta tarde? Cancélalo y espérame donde siempre sobre las cinco. Hasta luego._

_Lo soltó todo de golpe y se marchó corriendo, para no darle la oportunidad de negarse._

_Gin salió un momento para buscarla con la mirada, pero ya había desaparecido de la vista. Suspiró y sonrió. Volvió a entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta, definitivamente, le apetecía muchísimo más pasar esa tarde con Rangiku que haciendo el papeleo de la 5ª división._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rangiku salió corriendo con la botella de sake en la mano, llegaba tarde, muy tarde, pero le había costado más de lo que creía conseguirla, al final había logrado engatusar a Shunsui, por no mencionar la media hora que se había pasado delante del espejo cuando debería estar yendo a su encuentro con Gin.

Llegó al lugar indicado, pero no encontró a nadie. Buscó un poco por los alrededores, pero no consiguió encontrar a Gin por ninguna parte.

De repente sintió como la abrazaban por atrás, y una voz le susurró al oído.

- ¿No te da vergüenza tenerme aquí esperándote tanto tiempo? Me he aburrido mucho – alargó el brazo y le arrebató la botella de sake.

- ¡GIN, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! – después de recuperarse del susto, añadió sonriendo - ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

Rangiku se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente con Gin y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿De dónde has sacado la botella?

La chica le dio un beso en los labios.

- Imagínatelo.

* * *

_Chan chan!! Sí ya lo sé, es un poco tonto, pero quería ir empezando por cosas más banales e ir profundizando más en los personajes en los siguientes momentos, ya habrá tiempo de tensión, pasión, dolor... y la verdad que con el título no se me venía nada más a la cabeza, bueno tal vez sí, pero eso conllevaría a que siempre hablara sobre el mismo tema, y eso sería aburrido._

_Otra cosa que quería comentar, subiré el siguiente entre mañana y pasado, y espero no tardar mucho en seguir subiendo más._

_Besos a todos y gracias por leer._


	4. 4 Medicina

**_BITTERSWEET_**

**4. Medicina.**

- Buenos días, teniente.

- Hola... – silencio – Parece que tiene mejor aspecto.

- Sí, pero sigue sin despertar, ¿cuánto lleva ya, dos semanas?

- Once días.

Se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, prácticamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tan sólo el rumor de unas voces lejanas, que no lograba reconocer, pero que le resultaban muy familiares, lo unía a la realidad. Sólo había algo que sentía claramente, cansancio. Estaba tremendamente cansado.

Poco a poco empezaba a tener conciencia de lo que lo rodeaba, el ruido que alguien hacía trasteando por la habitación, el calor del sol que incidía sobre él, el tacto suave de una sábana que lo cubría.

De repente sintió un líquido frío sobre su brazo, un líquido que escocía bastante, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para poder protestar siquiera. Seguramente estaría herido, lo raro era que no recordaba cómo, cuándo o dónde, lo único que sacó en claro era que tenía que estar al cuidado de los "médicos" de la cuarta división.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Si hay algún problema, s...

- Lo sé... gracias.

- Hasta luego, teniente.

Unos pasos, y silencio. La oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse, dejando paso a una incipiente claridad, pero aún así, seguía sin poder abrir los ojos. Una suave brisa acarició su rostro, trayendo consigo un aroma familiar, bastante familiar. Unos tibios labios se posaron en su frente.

- gñmnpmmnñpff

(_Rangiku, ¿eres tú?_) con lo fácil que es la frase, tres palabritas, todas bastante cortas, y después de un esfuerzo descomunal, ¿cómo habían podido quedar reducidas a semejante gruñido?

- Gin, ¿estás despierto? – por lo menos había servido para llamar la atención de ella.

- mmm – otra respuesta ininteligible, que más había parecido un suspiro que otra cosa, fue lo único que pudo articular el chico.

Unos dedos finos acariciaron su mejilla. Empezaba a abstraerse de nuevo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, dejándose llevar de la mano de Morfeo de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despertó de golpe, incorporándose sobre la cama. Tenía el pulso acelerado después de la pesadilla de la que se acababa de despertar, acababa de resolver el misterio de por qué se encontraba al cuidado de la cuarta división.

Se rascó un momento la cabeza, intentando recordar. La misión conjunta con la décima división se había complicado debido a la aparición de unos Menos Grande, la teniente Matsumoto luchaba espléndidamente, pero contra demasiados oponentes, y él estaba más preocupado por la integridad física de la chica que por la suya propia, tanto es así, que en un momento de despiste, dejó de mirar al hollow contra el que estaba luchando. Vio cómo Rangiku se deshizo del último de sus contrincantes y ya no recordaba nada más, tan sólo un fuerte dolor en el brazo y parte de la espalda, y la voz de ella llamándolo a gritos.

- Qué forma más estúpida de llegar aquí – susurró para sí, mientras se miraba la pequeña herida que aún conservaba en el brazo.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, era de noche, por lo que le costó algo encontrar sus ropas, en cuanto lo hizo, se vistió y se marchó de allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraba en el despacho, retrepada en la silla, que se apoyaba en el suelo únicamente por las patas de atrás, las piernas sobre la mesa, y la mirada fija en la pila de informes que muy amablemente le habían traído para que los completara. Un trabajo importante.

Cogió uno de los informes y le echó un vistazo por encima, sin cambiar de postura, buscó con la mirada la papelera, hizo una bola con el papel, y lo lanzó como si de una pelota de baloncesto se tratara. Era un tremendo fastidio.

Se aburría, hacía mucho que no se aburría tanto. Seguía mirando fijamente las pilas de papeles que tenía frente a ella como si así los informes se fuesen a rellenar ellos solos. Escuchó un ruido fuera en el pasillo, era Hitsugaya que se acercaba, se enfadaría de nuevo si volvía a verla sin hacer nada, así que hizo lo más conveniente en esos casos, quitó las piernas de la mesa rápidamente y dejó caer la silla sobre sus cuatro patas de un golpe antes de levantarse, abrió sigilosamente la ventana y salió corriendo antes de que le diera tiempo a abrir siquiera la puerta. El papeleo se lo dejaría a su capitán, sabía que aunque gritara lo terminaría haciendo él.

Tras llegar a una zona donde estaba segura que ya no corría peligro de ser arrastrada de nuevo a su escuadrón, paró, tomó un poco de aire y se fue a visitar a Gin, que seguía convaleciente tras el ataque que sufrió.

El cuarto escuadrón, el escuadrón más débil de todos en cuanto a fuerza bruta se refiere, y en el que casi nadie quiere entrar, ya que prácticamente son los burros de carga del Seireitei, aunque había que reconocer que en lo que a la medicina respecta, no había otro mejor, lamentablemente, el arte de la restauración de la salud no estaba muy reconocido por allí.

Entre cavilación y cavilación, llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba él y entró sin llamar siquiera, encontrándose la habitación completamente vacía.

(_¿Me habré equivocado de habitación?_)

Cerró la puerta y volvió sobre sus pasos para asegurarse de que se encontraba en el lugar correcto, cuando se cercioró de que así era, volvió a abrir la puerta, pero la habitación seguía como apenas unos segundos antes.

Vio a la shinigami del día anterior y se acercó a ella para ver si ella sabía algo sobre la misteriosa desaparición (para ella) de uno de los pacientes.

- Perdone...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese día había decidido no ir a trabajar, esa era una de las ventajas de ser capitán, y tener un teniente como el que tenía, que podía encasquetarle todo el trabajo y tomarse el día libre, haciendo además que Kira fuese el que lo sugiriera.

_- Buenos días, Izuru – dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho de la tercera división con una de sus sonrisas._

_- Capitán Ichimaru... ¿q-qué hace aquí?_

_- Soy el capitán, ¿acaso no puedo venir? – le respondió con aparente seriedad – además, llevo mucho tiempo sin venir y debes de estar muy agobiado con tanto trabajo._

_- No se preocupe por nada, capitán. Vaya a descansar, por ahora sólo hay que rellenar informes, si ocurre algo yo le informaré de inmediato._

_- Como quieras, me voy a mi habitación. Adiós – se despidió con una sonrisa._

_Y sin más, se fue del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

Terminaba de hacer el té cuando llamaron a la puerta, sabía que era Rangiku sin necesidad de preguntar, así que la hizo pasar sin más.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no estás en la enfermería? – lo avasalló nada más abrir la puerta.

Él sonrió – Yo tamblién me alegro de verte – la saludó tendiéndole un vaso de té y bebiendo del suyo.

Rangiku aceptó el vaso – He ido esta mañana a verte y me encuentro con que ya te habías ido, la capitana Unohana estaba preocupada porque aún no te has recuperado del todo – terminó dándole un sorbo al té – Auch, quema... – dejó el vaso sobre la mesa que había al lado – También me ha dicho que te tienes que untar esto en el brazo – añadió, tendiéndole un tarro con un potingue verde pistacho en su interior – es una crema a base de hiervas medicinales para la quemadura del brazo.

Gin recibió el tarro con cara de asco y lo puso sobre la mesa junto al vaso de la chica.

- Supongo que d...

No pudo terminar la frase porque la muchacha se había tirado sobre él para abrazarlo, haciendo que se le cayera el vaso que tenía en la mano al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- Me alegro mucho de verte despierto por fin.

Él simplemente le correspondió al abrazo y la beso en la frente.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeno, esto es una paranoia mental que me dio... como el anterior, es algo intrascendente, algo para entretener, sin meterme en los sentimientos de los personajes, ni siquiera es algo romántico... pues, se acabaron los preliminares, en el próximo "vicio" empiezan las curvas, si alguno lo ha leído en mi lj, ya lo sabrá, muajaja, así que nos vemos en uno o dos días._

_Gracias por leer ^.^ Besos_


	5. 5 Dolor

**_BITTERSWEET_**

**5. Dolor.**

Las nubes de tormenta oscurecían el cielo, las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cuerpo entremezclándose con su sudor y su sangre, pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello, tan sólo sentía la desesperación por no poder remediar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Se debatía entre lo que era éticamente correcto, y lo que su corazón le dictaba, sintiendo que daba igual qué elección escogiera, actuara como actuara, se iba a traicionar a sí misma, ¿qué hacer entonces?

-o-o-o- _**1 hora antes**_ -o-o-o-

_Sociedad de Almas_

Se encontraba en la oficina de su escuadrón junto a la ventana mientras leía unos informes que debía clasificar.

- Va a llover – la voz de su joven capitán junto a ella la sobresaltó.

Lo miró un momento, para luego volver la mirada al cielo, que se empezaba a llenar de nubes negras.

- Parece que va a ser una de las fuertes – le contestó.

- Mejor, así se te quitan las ganas de irte por ahí y te pones al día de una vez. Estoy harto de hacer tu trabajo, Matsumoto.

La mujer abrió un momento la ventana para sentir el fresco y el aroma a humedad, volvió al papeleo.

Una pequeña mariposa negra aprovechó la rendija de la ventana para colarse y posarse sobre la mano de la teniente Matsumoto.

- Capitán, hay un aviso urgente, se ha detectado una actividad hollow intensa de nivel Arrancar en Karakura, se nos pide nuestra participación.

_Ciudad de Karakura_

Llovía intensamente sobre toda la ciudad, haciendo que sus habitantes se refugiaran en los lugares cerrados, excepto una pequeña minoría, que habían salido tras el aviso de la presencia de algunos Arrancar por la zona.

La tranquilidad reinaba a orillas del río que atravesaba la ciudad, de la nada, apareció una puerta de estilo tradicional que se abrió dejando paso a una intensa luz, en la que se recortaban dos figuras, una más alta que la otra. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

- Aquí también llueve – comentó Rangiku, mientras alzaba la mano para recoger las gotas de lluvia en su palma.

- No perdamos el tiempo, Kurosaki y los demás ya están pe... – calló cuando sintió un conocido reiatsu, miró un momento a su teniente, que por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, también lo había reconocido – vamos.

Rangiku vio partir a su capitán, pero no se movió del sitio, dejando que el agua calara en su cabello y su ropa. Los pensamientos contradictorios chocaban en su mente como si ésta fuera un campo de batalla. Una fuerza que no veía le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole casi respirar.

Se había preparado para esa situación, la había imaginado una y mil veces en su mente, y siempre se decía que estaba preparada para afrontarla, pero ahora que se daba la ocasión, se daba cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba.

Después de tanto tiempo, le parecía mentira sentir de nuevo _ese_ reiatsu, toda la determinación de parar a los traidores y hacerlos pagar, conseguida con tanto trabajo, se venía abajo.

Sintió la batalla comenzar, _él_ estaba peleando contra Hitsugaya, pero ni eso la animó a seguir adelante. Sabía que su deber como teniente y como shinigami era luchar al lado de su capitán e intentar detener al ex-capitán Ichimaru, su razón se lo estaba diciendo a gritos, pero aún así, era incapaz de ir a ayudar, porque temía el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaran, temía ser incapaz de cruzar la espada con él, temía volver a caer en sus brazos.

- Gin... – susurró en medio de la noche.

Siguió allí, al lado del río, escuchando la corriente correr, mientras ella seguía mojándose bajo la lluvia, por lo que le parecieron horas, sin moverse ni un milímetro, con la cabeza gacha y los cabellos cubriéndole el rostro, abrazándose en un vano intento de protegerse de sí misma.

Por fin ocurrió algo que la hizo reaccionar, el reiatsu de su capitán había descendido enormemente, y los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con sus contrincantes como para prestarle auxilio.

Utilizó el shumpo para llegar lo antes posible, parecía que Ichimaru no estaba muy interesado en acabar la batalla que había empezado.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Gin?

Al llegar, el panorama era desolador, el cuerpo de Hitsugaya yacía inerte en el suelo, lleno de sangre, que fluía por el suelo y terminaba colándose por una alcantarilla.

No había rastro del ex-capitán, sin embargo, aún podía sentir su reiatsu, por lo que no debía estar muy lejos. Se acercó a su capitán, aún respiraba, aunque estaba muy débil.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al sentirlo tras ella, llevó su mano a la empuñadura de Haineko, pero no llegó a desenvainarla, ya que uno de los brazos de Gin estaba rodeando su cintura, ahí estaba él, haciéndola bacilar.

- Te estaba esperando Ran-chan – susurró en su oído. Su voz, esa voz que tanto había añorado. Deseó que el tiempo se parara en ese momento.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a darse la vuelta, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le cortó la respiración, enviándola a varios metros. Se levantó trabajosamente, el asfalto había dejado huella en su blanca y tersa piel, provocándole rasguños.

Escupió sobre el asfalto el borbotón de sangre que había subido por su garganta.

Gin empuñaba a Shinsou apuntando hacia ella, él también estaba herido, después de todo, se había enfrentado contra Hitsugaya antes. No sabía si era efecto de la lluvia que empañaba su visión, o de su imaginación, pero parecía que el ex-capitán estaba temblando, aunque ello no le impedía lucir su tan característica sonrisa, la que lucía en cualquier situación, como si de un escudo se tratase para impedir que vieran su verdadera naturaleza.

Desenfundó su zampakutó, con mano firme, y se lanzó hacia él, pero Ichimaru la esquivó fácilmente, poniéndose detrás de ella y acercándola a él en un abrazo, mientras con la otra mano, colocaba a Shinsou en su cuello.

- Te he echado de menos – volvió a susurrarle.

Esta vez se protegió para recibir el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó, Gin seguía abrazándola, sentía el frío y afilado metal en su cuello, pero no hacía presión. Estaba acorralada, a su merced, y lo peor de todo, estaba disfrutando de su cercanía.

Liberó a Haineko, provocando un profundo corte en el brazo que sostenía Shinsou, consiguiendo liberarse.

- ¡¿A qué juegas Gin?! – le gritó casi con desesperación desde la distancia.

Su contrincante la miraba, con esa mirada brillante con la que tantas veces había soñado desde que se fuera, que tanto había echado de menos, y a la cual seguía acompañando esa eterna sonrisa sin expresión.

Él era el enemigo al cual abatir, pero a la vez el amigo del que un día se enamoró, y al cual nunca había podido olvidar.

Con cada golpe, el suelo iba perdiendo su color grisáceo y se teñía más y más de escarlata. Matsumoto era una gran luchadora, pero no se podía comparar con Ichimaru, que parecía dominar sin demasiado esfuerzo la batalla.

Un nuevo choque de espadas, quedando ambos muy cerca, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Al final, la razón había ganado al corazón, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero no por ser lo correcto era más fácil de afrontar.

Una de las manos de Gin que sostenían a Shinsou se soltó para acariciarle la mejilla, mojada por la lluvia, la agarró del cuello y la besó, un beso salvaje que le quemó en lo más profundo de su ser, estaba jugando con ella, como siempre había hecho, sin tomarla en serio. Se separó de un salto, alejándose de él.

_¡¿Por qué haces esto?!_ La respuesta a esa pregunta era sencilla, le gustaba torturarla, siempre había sido así, desde que eran niños y se iba sin decirle nada.

Pero no podía culparlo, ella había sido tan partícipe como él en su juego autodestructivo, tenía que admitir que le encantaba las caricias y los besos que le daba para consolarla, las palabras que le dedicaba, simplemente sabía lo que hacer para que lo perdonara.

Debió pararlo cuando estuvo a tiempo, cuando los besos y caricias no eran más que un tonteo propio de la edad. Él siempre había sabido jugar bien a su doble juego, puede que la quisiera, a su manera, pero ella no había querido darse cuenta de que nunca sería lo primordial en su vida.

Siguieron luchando durante un rato, ambos parecían temer dañar demasiado al otro. En el último golpe ambos habían salido heridos. La tormenta arreciaba, no sabía en qué estado estarían los demás, pero tampoco es que en ese momento le importara mucho, sólo quería que la pesadilla acabase de una vez y despertarse en el sofá del despacho, con su capitán gritándole para que terminara de una vez el papeleo.

Ahora lo único que importaba era la escena que tenía delante, la frustración se colaba en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su mente, sabiendo que tan sólo había dos finales y que ninguno de los dos le gustaba.

- Se acabó, Ran-chan – ya no tenía el tono burlesco que lo caracterizaba.

La sangre manchaba su blanca túnica, pero a él parecía darle igual. Tenía clavados sus rojos ojos en ella. Cruzaron las miradas en lo que les pareció una eternidad, y ambos se lanzaron en busca del otro.

Se produjo el choque, el sonido de una espada al caer interrumpió el silencio de la noche. Gin se echó sobre ella, atrayéndola hacia él, para sentir su suave aroma por última vez.

Se retiró un poco para mirarla a los ojos, esos azules ojos que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

Rangiku sintió un líquido caliente cubriendo sus manos, se las miró. Estaban llenas de sangre.

- Desearía quedarme así para siempre – le dijo con cariño – perdóname Rangiku.

- No hay nada que pe...

No pudo continuar, ya que Gin había sellado sus labios en un beso suave y lento, un beso que sabía a amor, a deseo, a amargura. Cuánto había añorado esos besos que le daba cada vez que se encontraban allá en la Sociedad de Almas, parecía que había pasado una eternidad de aquello, en nada se parecía al que le había dado momentos atrás.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla confundiéndose con la lluvia que cubría todo su cuerpo.

La fue recostando poco a poco en el suelo, con delicadeza, cuidando no hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

- Pronto me reuniré contigo, mi preciosa flor del desierto.

Lo vio marcharse, sin dirigir la vista atrás, dejándola allí tirada. ¿Qué estaría pasando en ese momento por su mente? ¿Por qué la abandonaba en ese preciso momento?

- Gin... – susurró en un suspiro.

Ya había estado a punto de morir una vez, pero eso no disminuía el miedo. Sentía su propia sangre fluir hacia el suelo y mezclarse con el agua de la lluvia, y cómo su vida se iba consumiendo poco a poco.

La visión se volvió borrosa, sólo sentía dolor, no sabía si por las heridas que estaban acabando con ella, o por el echo de haberse dado cuenta de que la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes, que hasta ese momento había albergado en lo más profundo de su corazón, se acababa de desmoronar.

No sabía si las últimas palabras de Gin habían sido parte de su último juego, el cruel juego al que siempre la había tenido sometida. Pero prefería pensar que había sido sincero, eso disminuía en parte su amargura.

Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, y sus sentidos acolchando hasta el punto de no sentir la lluvia ni el frío, no era totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tampoco importaba, estaba muy cansada, y tenía mucho sueño.

Y así, cuan vela que se apaga por una fuerte ráfaga, la vida de Rangiku se apagó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gin se despidió sonriente de los Espadas que salían de la habitación, y cerró el portal por donde habían vuelto a Las Noches.

Una vez solo, volvió a recordar el cuerpo inerte de su querida Rangiku, su sangre aún manchaba su inmaculada hakama blanca, no lo soportaba, la había dejado morir sola y se sentía despreciable por ello, pero simplemente, era incapaz de permanecer a su lado soportando su mirada, una mirada llena de cariño, sin rastro de rencor por todo lo que le había causado.

Y allí, en la oscuridad de la habitación, dejó caer una vez más su máscara, una vez más por ella, y lloró, volviendo a sentirse como el niño débil y asustado que una vez fue.

* * *

Sep, me he cargado a Rangiku, pero que conste que me ha costado la vida, porque aunque me gusta que los personajes sufran, soy demasiado sensible y me gusta que tengan finales felices, pero no siempre es así, y si lo fuera, sería aburrido, y más en esta pareja, cuyo futuro está muy, muy, muy negro... cuando se me ocurrió, tenía pensado un final distinto, y cargarme a Gin, pero la verdad es que no era muy creíble, Gin era uno de los capitanes más poderosos y por muy herido que esté, y por más coraje que me de (sí, me da coraje que pongan a la mayoría de las mujeres como debiluchas, pero es así) Ran-chan no es rival para él.

La última escena no entraba en un principio, pero es que no he podido resistir poner algo de humanidad en Gin, que a pesar de ser lo suficientemente canalla como para matar a Rangiku, me resultaba demasiado frío que se vaya así sin más... no sé, un pequeño consuelo para mi mente sensible y romanticona.... En fin, espero que os haya gustado

Gracias por leer.

Besos


	6. 6 Necesidad

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... y así un millón de veces, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, mira que prometí actualizar los 7 primeros capítulos rápido, que ya estaban escritos, pero sencillamente me olvidé de esta historia, deberían matarme, o por lo menos lanzarme una ensalada entera, como compensación voy a subir éste y el siguiente ahora mismo, sé que no son gran cosa, no estaba muy inspirada a la hora de escribirlo, pero en fin, es lo que salió, espero que por lo menos sean entretenidos._

_También dar las gracias a los que dejan comentarios y los que lo ponen en alerta y favoritos._

* * *

_"Si quieres pensar, qué mejor sitio que el desierto de Las Noches"_

_**BITTERSWEET**_

**6. Necesidad.**

La pantalla de la sala de control se apagó, dejándolo en la oscuridad, últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas para su gusto en Las Noches, a excepción de un pequeño incidente que había acarreado la pérdida de un brazo a un Espada, los únicos que parecían tener algo que hacer eran Aizen y Ulquiorra, y ese algo no le resultaba demasiado interesante como para meterse por medio, por el momento.

Deambuló por los pasillos hasta salir al desierto, donde reinaba el silencio y una luna de luz mortecina, que impregnaba todo de una calma lúgubre, definitivamente, le gustaba ese sitio, donde podía estar lo suficientemente tranquilo como para pensar. Pensar en los planes de Aizen, pensar en el nuevo juego que pondría en marcha para molestar a Tousen o algún que otro Espada, y algunas veces, como en esa ocasión, pensar en el Seireitei, en lo que había dejado atrás... en Rangiku.

El desierto siempre le traía recuerdos de viejos tiempos junto a ella, y aunque intentaba ignorarlo, lo cual conseguía durante la mayor parte del tiempo, había momentos tontos en los que no podía dejar de lado los recuerdos. Desde que la viera por primera vez en un desierto parecido a aquel, a su criterio, todos se parecían de alguna manera, siempre había estado ligado a ella, no de una forma literal, sus largas excursiones en solitario daban muestra de su independencia, pero sí la había tenido siempre en mente, preguntándose cómo estaría.

Siempre había valorado la libertad de no atarse a nada ni a nadie, incluso después de traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas y estar viviendo en Hueco Mundo bajo las órdenes de Aizen, no sentía una obligación de permanecer allí indefinidamente, simplemente las circunstancias lo seguían manteniendo en ese lugar.

Así era él, y ello le había costado ser el chivo expiatorio del Seireitei, cada vez que pasaba algo que estuviese fuera de la ley, todas las sospechas recaían sobre él. Tampoco es que le importara lo que otros pensaran de él, lo único que le escocía era que Rangiku se encontraba entre los que no confiaban en él, pero se lo había buscado.

Sentado sobre una duna, se recreó un rato más en aquel páramo muerto, en los árboles de piedra que se retorcían formando extrañas figuras, y una vez más, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, recuerdos de una vida solitaria, llena de medias verdades. Lo único verdaderamente cierto era lo que una vez había sentido por su compañera de juegos de la infancia, y que nunca le llegó a confesar.

Se preguntó si las cosas habrían sido distintas en el caso de haberse confesado con Rangiku, definitivamente eso no habría cambiado sus planes para con Aizen, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en ese momento tendría alguien con quien "entretenerse" y la vida de Tousen sería mucho más tranquila.

Dejó que el montoncito de arena que había recogido con la mano se derramara entre sus dedos, viendo cómo el aire transportaba los granos unos metros antes de volver a caer al suelo.

Sabía que ya no había solución, que consciente, o inconscientemente había ido alejando a la única persona que realmente le importaba de su lado, tal vez porque algo le decía que estaba en el bando perdedor y quería protegerla, tal vez por miedo a ser rechazado, lo único realmente cierto era que ahora estaban en bandos irreconciliables y la próxima vez que se vieran las caras sería como enemigos.

Siguió recreándose en viejos recuerdos de su niñez hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba, se levantó y se giró justo cuando alguien salió del palacio en su busca.

- Aizen-sama desea veros – informó el recién llegado cuando estuvo a su altura.

Se encaminó hacia el salón del trono despreocupado, después de todo sabía, o por lo menos intuía, el por qué lo había llamado su líder.

Su próxima visita al desierto tardaría, ver cómo reaccionaban los Arrancar, sobre todo algunos Espadas en especial, al tener que convivir con la nueva invitada que llegaría en breve iba a ser sumamente entretenido. Sin embargo, volvería a llegar el momento en el que necesitase estar solo de nuevo, y entonces, volvería a entregarse a los recuerdos, bañado por la luz de la luna de Hueco Mundo.


	7. 7 Mordaza

_"A veces es difícil expresar todo lo que está encerrado dentro de tu alma"_

_**BITTERSWEET**_

**7. Mordaza.**

Sola.

Sola como cuando era pequeña.

Sola como siempre había estado.

Sola y angustiada.

Era cierto que desde que ingresara en la academia de shinigamis, siempre había estado rodeada de gente, tenía amigos... pero nunca se había ido del todo la sensación de soledad que se había arraigado en su alma.

Sensación que sólo había desaparecido del todo cuando estaba con su amigo Gin en aquella casa en medio del desierto, pero que volvía con más fuerzas cada vez que éste volvía a desaparecer sin decir palabra.

Sensación que, ya de mayores, él mismo se había cuidado de alimentar aún cuando estaban juntos con sus juegos y verdades a medias, estando a su lado y a la vez muy lejos de ella.

Y aún así, ella no perdía la esperanza de que él se olvidara de todo y volviera para estar sólo con ella, de que arrancara para siempre esa angustia que la atenazaba por dentro. Porque en definitiva, era la única persona que realmente quería a su lado, la que se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

Rangiku no era una persona que creyera en los cuentos de hadas, sin embargo no había podido evitar ilusionarse cuando, esa última noche, llamó a su puerta y se abrazó a ella como si fuera su única tabla de salvación, besando sus labios como si los necesitara para respirar, susurrándole palabras que había deseado escuchar durante años.

Pero todo se cayó, él había preferido seguir con Aizen, y ella se había quedado sola, desamparada, y con todas sus ilusiones rotas.

Y nada conseguía animarla, ni las peleas, ni las juergas con los amigos, ni las palabras de consuelo.

Lo amaba y lo odiaba en la misma proporción. Lo odiaba por alejarla de él, por dejarla sola, por jugar con ella, por hacerla forjarse ilusiones para arrebatárselas al momento, por haberla traicionado. Pero también lo amaba.

Pero si algo había aprendido de Gin gracias a todos los años que había pasado con él, era a no mostrar sus sentimientos, forjándose una máscara, una sonrisa eterna, pero a diferencia de la de él, la suya no era mezquina, no tenía ninguna intención oculta.

Estaba desesperada, por una parte no podía permitir que se cumplieran los planes de Aizen, pero si estos se evitaban, conllevaba con ello la caída del excapitán Ichimaru, de Gin, y entonces todo acabaría, ya no quedaría ninguna esperanza, y a pesar de todo, Rangiku aún conservaba una vana esperanza.

Porque en sus sueños él siempre volvía a su lado y la abrazaba como lo había hecho aquella vez, porque aún escuchaba esas palabras que le había susurrado mientras la acariciaba... porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde...

Pero al despertar nada había cambiado, todo igual de gris que siempre, y ella tan sola como de costumbre.

Y quería gritar, gritar para aliviar la frustración y la soledad en la que estaba sumida, gritar y romper a llorar para consolar de alguna manera la tristeza que la consumía, pero se sentía incapaz, sentía como una mordaza que le impedía descargarse y que a la vez la ayudaba a mantener la máscara de aparente felicidad y despreocupación que había tenido siempre.

Una mordaza que conseguía aflojar con el alcohol y así, en sus momentos de embriaguez, apoyarse en el hombro de alguien y llorar por todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que nunca había tenido.

* * *

_Bien, no estoy del todo insatisfecha con el resultado. Cuando me puse y vi, o leí (para ser más exactos): "mordaza", lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue la imagen de una cama, unas esposas y una mordaza (claro está), y me dije: "mí, hay más cosas que se hacen con una mordaza", y me respondí: "¿el qué?" y me quedé en blanco... estoy enferma. Después de mucho pensar, se me ocurrió esta idea; mi intención era reflejar la angustia, aunque ha sido tremendamente difícil plasmarlo en el papel y que el personaje en cuestión no saliera demasiado OoC, porque Ran-chan es una mujer muy jovial, aunque yo creo que también tiene sus momentos, y más después de que Gin se fuera a Hueco Mundo. En mi cabeza todo era muy "bonito", pero no me salían las palabras adecuadas. Wee, me estuve autotorturando y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Otra cosa, a partir de aquí va a empezar a subir de tono (ya sabéis, categoría M), el siguiente vicio es "calor" y espero tenerlo subido para dentro de poco._

_Besos_


	8. 8 Calor 1ª parte

Hola, hola! No os quejaréis, esta vez he tardado poquito, como prometí.

He cambiado el estilo de escritura, tenía ganas de innovar y esto era algo que me venía llamando desde hacía tiempo, espero que os guste, porque sinceramente, a mí me ha gustado como ha quedado.

* * *

_"Y te rindes a él, porque es tu amigo, tu familia y lo quieres, tal vez algo más"_

_**BITTERSWEET**_

**8. Calor**

El sol apenas había salido y tú caminas tranquilamente por las calles del Seireitei, sin prisas, recreándote, en medio de todo aquel barullo de shinigamis que se dirigen a sus respectivas divisiones. Tú también deberías correr, llegas tarde, pero la puntualidad es algo que nunca te ha importado demasiado, _o casi nunca_.

Paras frente a un puesto de caquis secos, tu comida favorita, _su comida favorita_, y te preguntas dónde estará, hace mucho tiempo que no lo ves y le echas de menos. En dos meses lo has visto sólo una vez, de lejos, mientras seguía a su capitán. Por un momento deseas no haber entrado en la academia de shinigamis, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, cuando erais pequeños, pero entonces te das cuenta de algo.

Suspiras.

Estás acostumbrada, él nunca ha tenido demasiado tiempo para tí. Retomas el camino y te vuelves a preguntar dónde estará porque, aunque estés acostumbrada, lo echas de menos; y entonces odias a Aizen, porque esta vez puedes echarle la culpa a alguien de su ausencia, y te sientes algo mejor.

Sabes que él te aprecia, de una u otra forma te lo ha demostrado, siempre sutilmente, nada llamativo, pero tú has aprendido a leerlo, _o al menos, lo lees mejor que nadie_.

Sonríes.

Porque aunque ahora no sepas donde esté, tú eres la que más cerca está de él y lo sabes, pero lo echas de menos, porque es tu amigo, tu familia, y lo quieres, tal vez algo más, pero ese sentimiento da miedo y lo suprimes.

Sigues caminando, el barullo de antes ya se ha calmado y las calles están casi vacías, y maldices por millonésima vez el que tu división esté tan alejada; llegas tarde, mucho, y tu capitán se va a enfadar, pero no aprietas el paso.

Conforme te vas acercando, ideas una excusa medio creíble para evitar el castigo que seguramente te caerá por no llegar a la hora, pero la olvidas cuando sientes una mano agarrarte la cintura y otra taparte la boca; lo sientes detrás tuya, apretándote hacia él, y algo dentro de ti se regocija.

– ¿Me has echado de menos? – su aliento roza tu oreja y acto seguido, aparta su mano de tu boca para deslizarla por tu cuello hasta tu hombro, donde se queda quieta.

Te estremeces, no lo ves, pero sabes que está sonriendo y tú también lo haces. Por un momento piensas en quedarte así, en silencio, tan sólo sintiéndolo dentrás tuya, porque lo has echado de menos. Entonces algo hace "click" y te das cuenta de algo: lo has echado de menos, te has preocupado por él, y el muy estúpido no se ha dignado ni a mandarte una miserable nota.

Te enfadas, ¡vaya que si lo haces! Y vas a reclamarle, pero él parece darse cuenta de tu cambio de actitud y empieza a reírse suavemente junto a tu oído. Sin que te des cuenta, ha utilizado su Shumpo y te ha llevado a otro sitio, uno de los cientos de callejones estrechos del Seireitei, te ha dado la vuelta, y ahora estás atrapada, entre una pared y su cuerpo; cerca, _demasiado_ cerca, con sus brazos a cada lado de tu cuerpo, _para que no te escapes_.

– ¡Suéltame! – le gritas, pero _sabes_ que no lo va a hacer – ¡Dos meses, Gin! ¡Dos puñeteros meses sin saber nada de ti! ¿Y ahora te crees que puedes llegar por las buenas y secuestrarme? Tengo más cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de ti – y estás tan enfadada que con tu dedo índice le golpeas el pecho todo lo fuerte que eres capaz.

– Estaba ocupado, Ran-chan, no tenía tiempo para visitas.

– ¿Y para una nota que ponga: sigo vivo? ¿Tampoco tenías tiempo para eso?

– Sigo vivo.

Lo dice entre risas y eso te enfada aún mas, te cruzas de brazos y lo empujas con la intención de marcharte.

– Yo estoy ocupada _ahora_, y llego tarde.

Pero no lo consigues, ha dejado de reírse y te acorrala aún más contra la pared; sientes su cuerpo en contacto con el tuyo, su cabeza escondida en tu cuello y sientes que estás a punto de perder el control.

– Rangiku – susurra, su aliento golpea el hueco de tu clavícula, y casi, _casi_, parece que te está suplicando – quédate un rato, _por favor_.

Te rindes. Porque lo has echado de menos. Porque es tu amigo, tu familia y lo quieres, _demasiado para ser sano_.

– Sólo un rato.

No sabes si lo has llegado a decir en voz alta, porque justo en ese preciso momento te ha besado en la unión de tu cuello con tu hombro y sólo atinas a gemir su nombre, mientras tu corazón empieza a latir a un ritmo demencial. Te besa, demandante, hambriento, te muerde el labio inferior y tira un poco, sin llegar a hacerte daño, pidiéndote que abras la boca para darle entrada a su lengua; y tú lo obedeces sin ser aún consciente de lo que está ocurriendo.

Sus manos se retiran de la pared y viajan a tu cintura, apretándote más hacia él, _si es que eso es posible_, despertándote del dulce aturdimiento que se ha apoderado de tus sentidos.

Te está besando, realmente lo está haciendo, y no hay nada que te guste más que el sabor de sus labios, de su lengua. Sientes que te fallan las piernas y en cualquier momento podrías caer al suelo, pero separarte de él está descontado, así que te aferras a su cuello e intensificas el beso.

Es invierno y hace frío, pero tú tienes _calor_, el uniforme de shinigami es demasiado grueso y piensas que estás a punto de consumirte. En un arranque de pasión, lo empujas sin deshacer el beso y ahora es él el acorralado entre tu cuerpo y una pared, pero parece no importarle, está demasiado entretenido saboreando tu cuello y acariciando tu espalda. Una de sus manos se desplaza a tu nuca y te agarra firmemente, mientras te muerde suavemente la mandíbula. Y es imposible reprimir el gemido.

– Gin – es una súplica, es una orden.

Lo llamas pero no sabes para qué, porque tu cerebro es incapaz de procesar alguna información más allá de las sensaciones de tu cuerpo. Él para sus besos y te mira, tú gruñes en protesta pero también lo miras, ya no sonríe y tiene los ojos abiertos, te pierdes en ellos porque te encantan sus iris azules y no entiendes por qué siempre tiene los ojos cerrados.

– Vamos a tu habitación – su voz está ronca y tú has descubierto que te encanta escucharlo así.

Asientes brevemente y vuelves a fundirte con sus labios; él te agarra un muslo y lo sube a su cintura, dándote el impulso para que te subas a horcajadas sobre él; sin romper en ningún momento el beso.

En un parpadeo, el callejón se ha quedado vacío.

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, contrario a lo que dije, este vicio es el primer capítulo de una minihistoria, no va a ser larga, pero va a constar de varios vicios, se continúa con el 9: húmedo, ya lo he empezado, así que no creo que tarde mucho, y voy avisando de que va a haber lemon (¡DIOS, QUÉ GANAS TENÍA DE PONER UNO!)

Como siempre, agradecer lo comentarios y las alertas, que animan a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer. Besos


	9. 9 Húmedo 2ª parte

Buenas! por fin he terminado este capítulo, me he tardado más de lo que creía, pero es que, aunque el principio lo escribí rápido, el resto lo he escrito a la vertiginosa velocidad de 1 párrafo por día de media, y no es por falta de inspiración, no... es que estoy en mis días vagos; pero al final lo he terminado, justo antes de que comiencen los exámenes, menos mal, porque si no la media habría bajado a letra por día.

**Advertencias:** en este capítulo hay lemmon, de echo el capítulo entero es un lemmon, no es para decir: "_alaaa, porno duro por escrito_", pero sí que hay escenas explícitas. Para mi absoluta perplejidad, el lenguaje es bastante suave, así que por ese lado no hay problema.

Me ha gustado el capítulo, así que espero que a vosotros también os guste.

* * *

_"Y te rindes a él, porque es tu amigo, tu familia y lo quieres, tal vez algo más"_

_**BITTERSWEET**_

**9. Húmedo**

Besas, lames, muerdes.

Has abandonado su boca y te entretienes en su cuello, porque si hay algo que te gusta más que sellar sus labios con los tuyos, es liberarlos y escuchar los suspiros y gruñidos que es incapaz de callar.

Él te suelta, cerciorándose que pongas bien los pies en el suelo, para dirigir sus manos a las cuerdas de tu hakama, que cae al suelo seguida de tu kimono; tú no te quieres quedar atrás, así que sus ropas acompañan a las tuyas rápidamente, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Te sigue acariciando, y tu cuerpo arde allí por donde pasan sus manos, pero se ha retirado un poco para contemplarte, no te avergüenzas, estás acostumbrada a que los hombres te miren al pasar, _pero no a que él te mire así_, y eso provoca un vértigo en el estómago al que, definitivamente, no estás acostumbrada.

Tú también lo miras, alto, atlético y _muy_ delgado, tanto que parece que se vaya a romper ante el más mínimo esfuerzo; y te preguntas cómo ha podido cargarte con esa fuerza, pero no te recreas demasiado en la pregunta porque ha vuelto a besarte. Es un beso _húmedo,_ demandante y casi violento.

Besa, lame, muerde.

Ataca la parte visible de tus senos pasando por tu cuello, _porque a él también parece gustarle escuchar tus gemidos,_ mientras te va empujando hacia el futón y te recuesta en él, poco a poco, sin prisas.

Abres los ojos y lo ves, prácticamente tumbado sobre ti, quieto, te está mirando con sus ojos azules más abiertos de lo que recuerdas haberlos visto antes, y no sabes cómo has llegado hasta allí, porque lo último coherente que recuerdas era ir caminando hacia tu división. Algo en la perifería de tu visión te llama la atención, un haori de capitán que estás segura no es de Gin, y definitivamente, tampoco es tuyo.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntas con la respiración acelerada – esta no es mi habitación... ni la tuya.

Pero tampoco es que te importe mucho, estás demasiado entretenida con los suaves mordiscos y besos que el chico está intercalando en tu hombro. Escuchas su risa, es apenas un murmullo sobre tu oreja que te provoca un escalofrío.

– Muy lejos – y succiona el lóbulo de tu oreja; y tú te das por satisfecha con esa explicación, total, a esa hora todos están trabajando, _o deberían_.

Gimes y te aferras a su espalda cuando él se entretiene besando alrededor de tu ombligo, ya se ha ocupado del sujetador que está tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera y ahora está entretenido quitándote la última prenda que te quedaba.

Estás desnuda, _completamente desnuda_, frente a Gin, y te parece el sueño más surrealista que has tenido nunca, _pero no te quejas_.

Se tumba sobre ti, directo hacia tus pezones y los pellizca, lame, besa e incluso llega a morder; vuestros cuerpos están totalmente pegados, entonces lo sientes presionando tu bajo vientre, duro, caliente, _húmedo_. No sabes en qué momento se ha quedado desnudo, pero ahora lo está, y si aún te quedaba algún resquicio de razón, se acaba de esfumar al sentir sus besos en la parte interior de tus muslos.

– Gin – demandas, no sabes el qué, pero ese mordisco en la cadera te ha encantado.

Vuelve a subir por tu cuerpo, arrancándote más suspiros, su mano se posa en tu rodilla gentilmente y acaricia tu muslo. "Esto podría considerarse incesto" ese pensamiento ronda por tu cabeza un breve segundo, _porque en algún momento llegaste a considerarlo como un hermano_, sin embargo, al verlo ahí, sobre tu cuerpo, completamente desnudo y con la respiración agitada, mientras te separa las piernas, te reconoces por primera vez que hace tiempo que lo ves como algo más, _y eso te asusta_. Porque _no_ te puedes estar enamorando de Gin, porque enamorarse de Gin no es fácil, porque sabes que probablemente él sentirá lo mismo, pero no va a ser suficiente, _porque sabes que en un futuro vas a sufrir por su culpa_.

Dejas de respirar.

Empuja sus caderas y tú cierras fuertemente los ojos y ladeas la cabeza hacia un lado. Duele, _pero también te gusta_. Enredas tus piernas en sus caderas, porque ese sentimiento al que no quieres dar nombre porque da miedo, cada vez es más real y no quieres que él se aleje de nuevo.

– Rangiku – te da un dulce beso en la mandíbula y vuelves a respirar – mírame.

Vuelves a perderte en sus iris, y tienes una epifanía, en ese momento _sabes_ que tú eres lo único realmente importante, _aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo demuestre_; y el miedo va desapareciendo poco a poco, conforme tu cuerpo se va dejando llevar por las sensaciones de ese movimiento suave y rítmico que él lleva y tú respondes.

Sientes como un cosquilleo en tu entrepierna, el placer es mucho, pero quieres más, _necesitas_ más, y sabes que él también, sin embargo no varía el ritmo de las embestidas; lo abrazas con las piernas y lo acercas más a ti, profundizando el movimiento, gruñe en tu oído y crees estarte volviendo loca, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

Te das un impulso y ahora estás sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con las manos empujándolo hacia el suelo, empiezas a moverte, más rápido, más fuerte; y ya no puedes reprimir el gemido que se escapa de tus labios, ni los siguientes tampoco.

Estáis cubiertos de sudor, los cabellos, mojados, se te adhieren a la cara, el cuello y la espalda, te dan calor, _demasiado_, pero en ese momento es secundario. Él se aferra a tus caderas y tú te arqueas mirando hacia el techo y mordiéndote los labios, es posible que mañana tengas moretones de lo fuerte que te hinca los dedos, pero en ese momento sólo te excita más.

– Gin – gimes, suspiras.

Como un resorte, él se incorpora con un gruñido y ataca tus pechos, te agarra los muslos y vuelves a estar tumbada con él encima, sólo que ahora todo es mucho más brusco, más animal, _más intenso_, tus dedos se han clavado en su espalda, haciéndole daño con tus uñas, pero tú no te das cuenta y él no protesta. Los gemidos se han convertido en gritos, y si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos, te preocuparía que os oyeran, _pero en lo último en lo que pensarías en este momento es en eso_.

De repente todo pierde sentido y sientes que tu entrepierna va a estallar, lo rodeas con tus piernas más fuerte, _empujándolo hacia dentro_, y le muerdes el hombro para acallar el último gemido que viene con su nombre, mientras él, que se ha aferrado a tu cintura como si fuera un salvavidas, se derrama dentro de ti y esconde su cabeza en tu cuello.

Todo a acabado, pero aún estáis algo agitados, sientes su respiración agitada en tu cuello haciéndote cosquillas justo antes de darte un beso, dulce, tierno, que te manda un escalofrío a lo largo de toda tu columna.

– Rangiku – suspira con voz ronca entre besos, mientras sale de tu interior haciéndote gemir nuevamente.

Se reacomoda apoyando su cabeza en tu pecho y te hace dibujos en el brazo con su dedo, tú le acaricias la espalda y su cara, dándole finalmente un beso en la frente.

Le coges la mano que te acariciaba, le das un beso en la palma y juegas con ella, mientras él te abraza aún más con el otro brazo.

Ahora es cuando, supuestamente, los amantes se dicen lo mucho que se aman, lo mucho que sufren con la ausencia del otro y se prometen una vida juntos y felices, a poder ser formando una gran familia... _pero él no dice nada, y tú te quedas callada_.

Mañana será otro día, y podrás pensar fríamente en todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas, puede que sientas miedo, pero por ahora estás tranquila, feliz, mientras disfrutas de su compañía en silencio.

Continuará...

* * *

Cha, cha, cha, chaaaan. Eso es todo... por ahora, qué tal? espero que haya gustado, a mí sí :)

Tengo pensado escribir 2 o 3 capítulos más para esta minihistoria, si escribo dos, terminará bien, si escribo tres, terminará mal, no sé lo que haré al final, se aceptan sugerencias.

Besos


End file.
